


Again

by Danny_LKAA



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Other, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_LKAA/pseuds/Danny_LKAA
Summary: I hope to never wake again





	Again

How can I make them understand  
That I want Him to take my hand  
And take me to the promised land  
Where anything will go as planned

Want to escape this bloody maze  
This chase within the human race  
This so called humanity  
Which rather is brutality and edging on insanity

I'm scared, I think  
Cause in the time just of a wink  
In the matter of a blink  
All life could drain from me, I think

Not quite awake, the sun's long up  
Wish I could go to sleep again  
To never, ever rise again  
I'm tired though I just woke up

But nobody will ever know, can ever know  
So everyday I put on a show  
Pretend I'm happy, pretend I'm sad  
Live throgh the day just to go to bed  
And hope to never wake again  
I hope to never wake again


End file.
